The BLU Spy is in the Base
by Comet1998
Summary: This is a random story I made right away. The RED team is defending off against the BLU Spy. Contains some French phrases. English translation in parentheses.


Inside the RED base the team members had all lined up. The Administrator spoke on the loud speaker. "Gentlemen! There is a BLU Spy in the base."

Scout and Heavy were running off to the intelligence as the other members set up to defend against the spy. Medic rushed to his office to gather his supplies. He opened a small compartment and reached for his gloves. He pulled on the red gloves and went to get his Kritzkreig .

"Shoo! Shoo! Archimedes!" He said grabbing his healing gun and pushes his glasses to his face.

The Sniper went to climb up a tower and positioned himself, while the Engineer built a sentry gun around the entrance of the RED base. The Demoman had shot sticky bombs over the doorway and gazed at his trap.

"Lets see that backstabbin' snake get past this one." He said consuming his beer as usual.

"I'm sure this sentry gun will get 'em." The Engineer had said now constructing a dispenser at the wall.

The Soldier and Pyro had made their way to the Engineer and Demoman.

"Well lets hope your traps do what you are saying." The Soldier said.

"Mmm hudda hudda hay!" The Pyro said.

Over by the Intelligence the Scout sat by the suitcase concealing the intelligence as Heavy stood and ate his sandvich. The Medic entered the room.

Every member had separated themselves for one another as the BLU Spy got inside the base. He cloaked himself and moved past the sentry guarded entrance. Killing the Engineer wouldn't be smart. The Demoman is in the same room as him. So he goes behind the Demoman and drives his knife in the back of the Demoman.

He then took the Demoman's form and moved out. The first kill was simple but the rest would be challenging. The Demoman had climbed up the tower that the Sniper was in. He goes back to his normal self and his knife goes into the razorback.

"Gotcha mate." The Sniper said taking out his Kukri. The BLU Spy revealed his Ambassador and pointed it at the Sniper. Sniper knew his foe well and knocked the gun out of his hand. He came at the Spy with his Kukri and slashed at his waist. The BLU Spy moved back dodging the attack and kicked the Sniper back and took his knife from the Razorback.

"What's the use of a Sniper when his back is usually exposed. But, you are smart. Don't worry. Je vais vous tuer rapidement (I will kill you quickly)."

The Sniper jabbed his kukri at the Spy. The BLU Spy dodged and cut the strings off of the razorback and stabbed the Sniper in the back. The Sniper had plummeted to the ground.

"Au revoir (Goodbye)" The BLU Spy said lighting a cigarette."

The Engineer looked back and saw the Demoman was dead. "Spy 'round here." He said noticing his sentry gun had been sapped. The BLU Spy fired his ambassador. The bullet found it's way to the Engineer's head. He fell down dead as his Sentry gun combusted.

The Spy had noticed something moving his way. He grabbed the seemingly invincible object and backstabbed it. Then it appeared to be the RED Spy.

"You are a disgrace to spies everywhere." The BLU Spy said.

He took the form of the RED Spy and moved through the base. The Pyro would be a hard challenge knowing that she can light him on fire. The Spy had to devise a plan in order to kill the Pyro. He waited for the Pyro to turn her back and then he get the death strike. The Spy came in and backstabbed the Pyro and saw the Soldier chuckling at him.

"Its no surprise to see you here." The Soldier said.

"That shovel of yours won't work again." The Spy said.

"Wanna see?" The Soldier said.

"With Pleasure."

The Soldier had charged at the BLU Spy had brought his shovel down on the BLU Spy's head. He fell on the ground after the blow and got up.

"Good shot." The Spy said. He threw his fist into the face of the Soldier and stabbed him in the back. "I appreciate your demonstration."

"Do you guys start to think that the Spy is killin' everybody up there?" The Scout had asked.

"No I don't zink so." The Medic had said. "Besides they are all-" The Medic had paused as he fell to the ground frozen in motion. No one was there. But the Medic had been backstabbed. This puzzled Heavy and Scout.

"What the hell was that crap!" The Scout said.

"Backstabbing guy knows what he's doing." Heavy said.

The room was silent. The Scout and Heavy looked all around themselves to see where the Spy had gone. The Soldier came down the stairs.

"What happened down here?" The Soldier said.

"That Spy came here and killed the doc." The Scout said.

"Oh you don't say?" The Soldier said. He moved behind the Scout and stabbed his back.

"Agh!" The Scout let out. Heavy reacted quickly and aimed his gun at the Spy. But quickly he disappeared. The Heavy had looked around himself, terrified knowing that the Spy is in the same room as him.

"Hide, coward!" Heavy said.

The Spy reappeared behind the Heavy Weapons Guy and was ready to drive his knife into Heavy's back but then the Sniper pierced his sword into the BLU Spy's chest.

"You thought ya killed me you backstabbin' snake!" The Sniper said.

Heavy turn back and saw the Sniper there and patted him on the back. "You saved me?" The Heavy said. "Usually I save you." He said laughing out loud.

The two turned back when they were tapped on the shoulder by someone.

Saxton Hale himself was there congratulating the two. "You men had survived the Spy invasion test. I'm proud of you guys. So lets get these guys revived." Saxton Hale said.

"This was a test?" Sniper said seeming a bit irritated.

"It was a test the administrator had planned for months. None of you guys were to know about it. At least two of you had made it. I thought you were completely dead mate." Saxton Hale said.

The Administrator had clapped and said "You two will be getting a special prize later on."

"Ha ha! We won!" The Heavy said.

Later on the Heavy and Sniper opened up a box with their names on it and were distasted.

"I don't need jar of yellow stuff!" The Heavy complained. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Why do I need these bloody sandwiches. I'm a Sniper not a picnicker. Heavy you can take those sandwiches. I don't need them."

"Sandvich!" The Heavy blurted out and began to eat them. The Sniper took the box full of Jarate and left.

**This Is a random story I just had to type. **


End file.
